


[Podfic] bent to the very earth

by triedunture



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: Use me, please, Crowley had said, so Aziraphale takes him at his word.





	[Podfic] bent to the very earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bent to the very earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232359) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



[Download here at Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4p1f0ntw2v7sq19/bent%20to%20the%20very%20earth.mp3?dl=0).

Alternatively, stream or download on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D1xGxDCE2gI2OhFPSM0eRfFyUkcvTeYT/view) (as traffic allows).

Intro and outro music: Born to Beg by The National.

Thanks to Ark for letting me say cock.


End file.
